OrangeJuice
by tomboy206
Summary: What if.. what if.. Syaoran and Eriol are perverts, Sakura despises Eriol, Tomoyo could kill Syaoran without a second thought, in the light of love deep dark buried secrets come out to destroy all, and Syaoran's stupidity towards females SS ET.
1. Her birthday

**Orange-Juice**

**Chapter 1: Her birthday**

_Summary: What if… what if… Sakura and Tomoyo were best friends, Syaoran and Eriol are also best friends (weird eh?) Tomoyo is dating Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura doesn't know that they like each other. Problem is Sakura despises Eriol for being such a playboy; Tomoyo could kill Syaoran without a second thought. And they're always together since Sakura never goes anywhere without Tomoyo just like Syaoran and Eriol. What happens between the 4? Will they be torn apart by their best friend's hate for each other? Will Eriol and Tomoyo stay together through his flirty personality and her obsessive ness? Will Syaoran realizes that Sakura loves him before he breaks what's left of her heart? Or will it be too late?_

**A/N I called this story orange juice cause I was drinking orange juice while I wrote it cz I'm currently sick. Pls RR forgive me if it sucks blame the guy that gave it to me and da RAIN RAIN RAIN!**

It was Sakura's birthday so they all decided to go out to eat. Sakura was turning 19 and she didn't want to make a big deal out of

it. Tomoyo, her ex-boyfriend Eriol (a/n I'm sryyy) Sakura, and her secret crush even though she only met him a few days back……

Syaoran Li. She knew Tomoyo had made only the four of them meaning Syaoran go. Even though she could kill Syaoran without a

second thought, she knew her best friend's feelings should be put first. Sakura whined for hours on end about how it was her birthday

and why did Eriol has to come, even though he and Tomoyo weren't together anymore. It's rather sad to say why they broke up, one

day she would be happy and the next she wouldn't be. One day they'd be together and the next not, Sakura was getting used to this

routine. Actually she expects it as her daily ritual.

Well anyways back to the mall. Sakura felt Tomoyo's hand tug on her shirt. "Sakura! Look at what Syaoran's wearing!"

Sakura's POV

I didn't understand why she asked me that, of course I saw what Syaoran was wearing… er... well I saw that he wore a shirt, I

mean everyone's wearing a shirt. But listening to Tomoyo's words made me curious so I turned to look and... "OMG!" I screamed out

loud. 'oops' I covered my mouth with my hands. I turn around to cover up my blushing face, instead I felt anger rise through my body. I

saw a cracking up Tomoyo! "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I screamed at her, not pay attention to the people walking past me, looking

at me like I was some lunatic that just escaped from prison.

"What's wrong with you?" Eriol asked a now red in the face from laughing Tomoyo. 'Ooh if only looks could kill, you'd be dead

with a thousand bullets in your body now Tomoyo'.

Tomoyo's POV

'AHAHAHHAH damn Sakura is hilarious, seeing her squirm like that its just BUAHHHAHAHAHA I can't take it.'

I see Eriol coming up to me "what's wrong with you?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

'Hmm should I tell him? Its Sakura's birthday, I couldn't do that to her.' I thought to myself.

'Ah ha! It's her birthday! It's my job as her best friend to do her this favor, after all she's got to give that key to someone, and it might as

well be that stupid idiotic looking Syaoran. I wish it was someone else that she likes; I can't take it that she likes him, why why why did it

have to be him of all people! WHY GOD WHY?' I yelled in my head... I suddenly snapped out of my strange conversation with myself

when I saw the three looking at me like I was a nut.

"AHH HOW DARE YOU I AM NOT A NUT!" I screamed.

Sakura, Syaoran & Eriol's POV

'Gesh how'd she know that I was thinking that! Haha she did look like a nut, it's not like I'm wrong.'

Tomoyo's POV

"Eriol-kun, stupid Syaoran... did you happen to get a good look at what Syaoran and Sakura are wearing today?" I ignore the protest

and glare from both Syaoran and Sakura.

**My POV**

Listening to Tomoyo's words all Sakura already knowing this looked down to her feet. Sakura was wearing a red t-shirt that

hugged her body and a red tank top underneath. Syaoran on the other hand was wearing the exact same thing except that his was bigger.

He was wearing a red shirt, with a black shirt underneath. Sakura looked up to find Syaoran's eyes staring into hers. Syaoran broke

away and continued walking towards the theater. Sakura was talking to Tomoyo when Eriol left to buy the tickets and Syaoran buying

the popcorn and drinks with lots and lots of chocolate. Eriol handed them their tickets, Sakura turned just in time to see Eriol and

Tomoyo looking into each other's eyes, a small smirk crossed their faces. She couldn't understand why that happened. She looked at her

ticket and saw that they were going to watch 'The Wicker Man'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" both Sakura and Syaoran screamed.

**A/N hahah I wonder what she was screaming about, hahah maybe you do know why Sakura is screaming but why is Syaoran? Oh this is a totally true story, it was my birthday, and we did go with a guy that I liked, this is exactly what happened, it was so awesome! Except for the part where I screamed my lungs out when I saw the ticket. The wicker man is an awesome movie! Bad ending though and SCARYYYY! Okies I will type up to where I'm living the story right now, it's interesting so please RR! If you guys like the story, it might take me longer to type up what happens next since I haven't lived it yet. Okies dokies! Pls RR!**


	2. BUHAHAHAHAH!

**OANGE-JUICE**

**Chapter 2: BUAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

_A/N Dedicated to Cardcaptor fanatic why? Cz she was my first reviewer. Thanks a bunch Cardcaptor fanatic!_

ahem Last time on _"Orange-juice"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" both Sakura and Syaoran screamed._

Sakura's POV

'Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no…' she panicked in her head (a/n crazy eh? Haha like me oh wait it was me hehe)

My POV

Mean while, while meaning while Sakura is panicking her head like a crazy nut. Syaoran looked cool, hehe at least he was trying to keep

his cool for he was DEATHLY afraid oh GHOSTST! Funny no? The great, hot, sexy awesome Syaoran was afraid of ghosts!

BUAHHAHAHAHHAHA! (A/n da laughing was me, out loud wat a crazy girl I am)

"Syaoran-kunnnn would you like to go home to mommieeee?" Eriol said just to mock Syaoran, and BAM! He was hit square in the face!

Eriol got up, brushed off the invisible dirt on his clothes, and acted like nothing happened. For if he was to freak out everyone would think

of him as a wimp, for he was in college and in front of his ex-girlfriend. Syaoran on the other hand is only a junior. Being beaten down by

a junior would be very embarrassing for him.

While Sakura was slowing moving away from them, and closer towards the escalator. It was her birthday! How could Tomoyo do this to

her! IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY! NOOOOOO! She was screaming in her head.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" this time it was out loud. All three heads turned to look at her, different but hilarious expressions on their faces.

Tomoyo walked closer and closer and closer towards Sakura, looking like a lion and its prey. She grabbed her hand and started

dragging her towards the theater, despite all her protests, kicks and screams Tomoyo continued like nothing was wrong. The guys sweat

dropped at her actions.

"Eh he he I feel sorry for you Eriol buddy. If you die make sure to leave all your possessions to me kay!" Syaoran said mockingly as he

followed the two girls.

Eriol just ignored his friend's comment about his ex, the one girl he so badly want to get back together with. What was his problem? He

was a player. When he left Japan to visit England for the summer, Tomoyo also went there, they hunged out, but she found out that he

was seeing a girl back there. How did she know? 'Cause it happened before and he didn't even try to hide it. Sad no? Did it make

Sakura want to beat the bloody crap out of him? YEP YEP YEP! Of course it did. If she went to hell for committing murder, she would

of course kill him for he would end up down there with her, and there she would torture him some more. (A/n those were my exact

thoughts when I found out about him, the dude has no shame as the story goes on. It will make you want to hunt his ass down and jump

him with me muahahha)

Well back to Sakura's head

Sakura's POV

"TOMOYOOOOO PLEEEEEEEASSEEEEEEEE DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THEREEEEE PLEASE!" I whined, while trying to

think of a way to get out of here. It was dark… really dark and scary. (It's a theater of course its dark, now I sound reasonable eh?)

Normal POV

Tomoyo waited for Eriol to pick a seat since he didn't have on his glasses. He went in the row and sat down, followed by Tomoyo,

Syaoran went in after that leaving Sakura out by the wall all…… by… herself….in the dark…

Tomoyo suddenly realized that her friend wasn't behind her. "Sakura! COME ON!" she hissed. "Don't be such a baby!"

"So what? What if I want to be a baby!"

SIGH "stupid Li! Get out of the way!"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her in. She had an evil glint in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. But she was too

scared to even breathe. Tomoyo forced Sakura and Syaoran to sit next to each other. Tomoyo leaned towards Eriol, while Sakura sat

with her legs hugged close to her chest.

sigh she heard a loud sigh come from her right, and turned just in time to see a Syaoran with his head up looking at the ceiling, mumbling

something about the movie being boring. He took out his cell phone and put on his head phones. Sakura starred at him in disbelief.

Sakura's POV

'I know that the movie is boring, but it's my birthday! He's so bored that he has to do that!' I turned to Tomoyo for help, but I saw that

she was too involved in a conversation with the asshole, even though I hated him I saw the happiness in her eyes, so I decided to take

care of this on my own. "Syaoran, can you please put that away? You're supposed to be watching the movie." He looked at me, well

more like stared at me, it was weird. He moved and offered me one of this head phones. I was like what the heck right? I didn't even

want to see this movie in the first place so why should I care? So I took the head phones and placed them on my ears. Receiving a

strange look from him. After awhile he took off the head phones. I looked at him confused. I was about to ask him why he did that, he

pointed at the screen and said "the movie's starting."

I muttered an "oh" while trying to hide my blush.

I leaned towards the arm rest, it was soft. Suddenly I see from the corner of my eye Syaoran moving away from me and towards the

other arm rest. I felt a small twang in my heart, it was strange...

The movie started, I thought it would be scary at first and exactly it was. I used my hands and covered my eyes. I was

scared out of my mind.

We were about half way through the movie, when I see Syaoran holding out his cell phone, and looking like he was laughing. At first I

thought it was a little strange that he was laughing when the movie was showing a sad scene. I leaned in closer to get a better look. And

BAM! The jerk was texting Eriol, even though he was only 2 seats away. I was about to lose it, I felt the heat rise to my face. "Put that

away! You're suppose to be watching the movie!" I yelled at him.

Normal POV

"Why should I? The movie's boring anyways." He said without looking up.

"You're supposed to be watching the movie! Not texting your friend who's 2 seats away from you!" Syaoran looked at Sakura,

somewhat surprised at what she said.

"I don't like putting it in my pocket, what if someone calls?"

"So what? You're watching a movie they'll understand!"

He looked at her for awhile, and put his cell phone in his pocket. She smiled inwardly, happy that she listened to him, while thinking what

was the strange feeling that she was feeling for him? Why did she care? Ignoring those thoughts she continued to watch the movie.

**A/N hahah at least I didn't leave you with a cliff. Sry if that's not long enough for you, I'm still sick and in desperate need of alotta sleep. PLS RR! Or else I won't continue with this story! Lol!**


	3. The kawaiiness of it all

_Last time on Orange-Juice your fav fanfic_

_Why did she care? Ignoring those thoughts she continued to watch the movie._

**Orange-Juice**

**Chapter 3: The kawaii-ness of it all**

About 2 minutes later Sakura had her legs against her chest, face cowering behind her hands. She was so angry at Tomoyo for dragging her into this; there was no one to help her get through this. She looked to her left and saw the kawaii-est scene ever, despite all the anger. Tomoyo was snuggled up cutely in Eriol's arms, fingers entwined, while covering her face. She sighed. She thought that this was her birthday, but she guessed that it was okay that no one really cared.

She turned to her right and saw the most annoying scene ever. Syaoran was doing something on his cell phone. She had a short temper, yes everyone knew that, but Syaoran didn't. Poor him. Poor poor Syaoran, dying at such a young age. If there was more light in the theater Syaoran might've seen this coming and literally ran for his life since smoke was coming out of Sakura's ears…no really believe me there was definately smoke comin' out of her ears. Still he continued to type away without a care in the world.

SMACK!

"OW! What the hell did you do that for!" he screamed at her while getting a few shushes from the movie goers.

"Stop texting Eriol, he's sitting 2 seats away from you! AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE WOULD YOU!" she yelled back at him with as much force and came another slap to his arm.

"….." he mumbled something under his breath.

"Excuse me what was that?"

"Nothing... mind your own business."

This was it; this is what's going to kill him. Instead of blowing up, Sakura just stood up, grabbed her purse and all of her shopping bags, which thanks to Tomoyo was a GAZZILION bags. She started walking away.

BUMP

"Where are you going?"

"Far far away from you, where I don't have to see you and your stupid face"

"Sit down." He stated like it was the plainest thing in the world.

"No, and _don't_ tell me what to do, now move your leg and LET ME OUT!"

Suddenly she felt his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her down towards him to her seat. But thanks to Syaoran and his stupid leg instead of falling into her own seat she fell into his lap. Shopping bags fell everywhere, yells were heard, curse words added. But they were lost in their own worlds. His arms suddenly found its way around her waist her hands on his chest. What felt like hours were only minutes. The kawaii staring contest ended with disappointment to both sides all thanks to who?

…

**A/n hiya guys! Sry I didn't update I lost interests in the story when the true story started to suck, so I didn't like the guy anymore so this chapter is all fiction. Yep. If you want to know what happened you can always ask me. sigh well that was a kawaii scene ne? more to come ppls. Pls RR**


	4. Unfortunate events & more kawaii moments

Piwi's Thanks

lil miss chiyo

lidoOl ashun sweetie

cardcaptor fanatic

rukz

TimeStream

Sakura-Sweets

_Last time on Orange-Juice_

_….But they were lost in their own worlds. His arms suddenly found its way around her waist her hands on his chest. What felt like hours were only minutes. The kawaii staring contest ended with disappointment to both sides all thanks to who?_

_…_

**Orange-Juice**

**Chapter 4: Unfortunate events & even more KAWAII moments**

Well I bet 50 bucks you guessed Tomoyo, but too bad you lose and I'm 50 bucks richer MUAHAHA it was .. a stranger.

Sakura and Syaoran quickly snapped out of their trance. Blushing deeply Sakura moved back to her seat. Trying to distract herself from the gross-disgusting-I-like-Syaoran thought Sakura quickly dipped her hand into the popcorn hm who was holding it Syaoran of course. And what a great way to get them together. Syaoran with his hand in the popcorn, Sakura with hers, their hands meet. They grab each other's hands and start kissing each other.

If that's what you were expecting then you are surely to be wrong. Sakura felt Syaoran's hand as the shock flows freely throughout her body without thinking she reached out to grab the popcorn from Syaoran. And expectedly the great and awesome Syaoran doesn't lose to a girl, even if that girl is Sakura, even if it's over who has the popcorn. He uses his other hand and there we are engaged in a battle for who gets to hold the popcorn.

Perfect timing too as they both let go, slow motioned the popcorn flies out of their hands flying freely EVERYWHERE, meaning onto the happily snuggling couple besides them. Were they in for it now? Yes. Dying at such a young age too, at least they'll be together.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU! IF THIS IS HOW U TREAT THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD DO WITH THE PEOPLE YOU HATE!" Tomoyo screamed ignoring all the shushes from the movie goers.

"SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH BEFORE I GET UP THERE AND SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Eriol shouted defending his girl.. er.. okies so maybe not girl but friend.

Syaoran's POV

_'oh man were they mad. Gesh they weren't together so it wasn't like we did anything wrong.'_

"hey where are you guys going?" I asked since Eriol had grabbed Tomoyo's hand and started to walk away.

turns around

stares

another stare

stares some more

_'okies so maybe those we're 'stares' more like looks that could kill or at least that's what Eriol was trying to do to me with his eyes.'_

Sakura's POV

_'I just sat quietly in my seat, now wanting to disturb anyone else. I saw Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand and pulling her away with him. I was about to say something, but before I could say anything Tomoyo send me one of her DEADLIEST GLARE. And it was ………. scary'…_

My POV

A few minutes after Eriol and Tomoyo went to who knows where. Sakura and Syaoran were stuck in one of those_ awkward_ moments. They kept steal glances at each other. Where Sakura would jump because of a scary scene right into sweet sweet creepy Syaoran's arms. He held her close to his body, trying to comfort her all the while trying to keep the blush from bursting out of his body. While he was having an inner battle with himself about his feelings for Sakura.

What was he saying? Here's a small glimpse.

_YES_

_NO_

_YES_

_NO_

_YES_

_NO_

_SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND!_

_THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?_

_SHUT UP_

_HAHAH YOU JUST TOLD YOURSELF TO SHUT UP!_

_ARGG stupid smart aleck conscience._

(a/n crazy ne? he's talking to himself about his feelings _someone_ needs therapy)

Sakura's POV

_'After my scary encounter with the screen, I realized someone had their arms around me. I looked up to find Syaoran. He was so cute. Cute? egh I so did not just think that.'_

"Syaoran!" I whispered loudly into his ear.

He looked like he was a thousand miles away. I waved my hand in front of his face. Suddenly he looked down at me with a strange look in his eyes. A sweet caring.. eh? Caring? What planet am I living on? His face closed in on mine, in about 1.5 seconds I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned in and touched my forehead with his. He opened his mouth and suddenly….

**A/n you guys are so lucky I updated MUAHAHHA anyway well I updated this cz it seems dat u guys like this story even though its so weird. And cz I have no school tomorrow so its all GOOD! Anyway nice cliff eh? Hihi tell me wat u think pls! I dunt think I did a very good job. I see writers with like 200 reviews and I'm like I have like 10 dats so saddddd WHY DON'T YOU GUYS LIKE ME!**


	5. Syaoran & uncontrollable urges

Piwi's thanks

lidoOl ashun sweetie

sakuraxsyaoran

Xand-chan

Sakura-Sweets

ilovestrawberries

Last time on the weirdest fic in the world….

_He looked like he was a thousand miles away. I waved my hand in front of his face. Suddenly he looked down at me with a strange look in his eyes. A sweet caring... eh? Caring? What planet am I living on? His face closed in on mine, in about 1.5 seconds I could feel his breath on my face. He leaned in and touched my forehead with his. He opened his mouth and suddenly…._

**Orange- Juice**

**Chapter 5: Syaoran & uncontrollable urges**

He breathed out "...I'm thirsty, which straw is mine??"

'_Eh? I seriously thought that he was going to ki…kih...kis..._' Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the thought of Syaoran kissing her came into her head.

'_AH! Stop that!_' she mentally slapped herself.

"Uhm I don't know…" Sakura said as she stumbled on her words.

"Hm Okays then" then Syaoran took both straws into his mouth and drank without a care in the world.

**Sakura's POV**

'_Egh what the heck is he doing? Why doesn't he just pick one straw?_' (A/n she's so dense its sad...Lol)

Syaoran looked up just in time to see Sakura's face all twisted in disgust.

"What?" he asked innocently still drinking from TWO straws.

"What the hell are you doing? That's gross, just pick one!"

"Yeah so? It's more fun this way though, to see your face get even uglier."

gasp "SHUT UP!...I HOPE YOU CHOKE!!!"

'_Nice comeback Sakura, yea that'll make him shake in his boots'_ she thought sarcastically in her head.

**My POV**

Sakura kept her eyes on the screen while reaching into the almost empty popcorn bin that Syaoran's been stuffing his face with. Struggling to get some popcorn she dug in deeper… and where was the popcorn??? Right on top of his _"special place"_. (Ahhh I'm deeply disturbed.)

**Syaoran's POV**

'_I was just sitting there quietly minding my own business. When suddenly something caught my eye, Sakura was reaching to get some popcorn. I don't know why but I felt my heart quickened, next thing I knew, I was staring at her, like WHOOO! STARING! But DAMN! She was hot! Thank god she's not looking this way since I have no idea how to explain my staring. Her face is so beau…op!_'

Syaoran felt her hand digging deeper into the bag. His face was flushed; his heart had apparently stopped beating. It was a miracle that he was still alive. He started to panic.

'_Oh no oh no oh no this cannot be happening to me, BE STRONG SYAORAN! YOU SHIT HEAD! DO SOMETHING!!!!!'_ his mind screamed.

Relying on some sort of weird instinct he stood up and ran towards the exit. No no literally he RAN!! As if his life had depended on it.

"What the…"

'_Almost there_' Syaoran thought as he looked at the exit door, he could practically hear the halleluiah chorus. But the fluffy clouds weren't on his side today for him; he won't make it to the door.

BAM!!!!

...and stars galore!

**A/n okies I'm back hihi so ya'll like it? Hihi don't u just love it when you think that they're going to kiss and they don't? Hihi yes yes they will get out of the theater and TA DA the drama begins since there's so much in my life right now. But its HS what more can I expect! Well enjoy! Please RR!**


	6. Their first kiss?

Last time on the most boring fic ever..

_'Almost there' Syaoran thought as he looked at the exit door, he could practically hear the halleluiah chorus. But the fluffy clouds weren't on his side today for him; he won't make it to the door._

_BAM!!!!_

**_Piwi's thanks_**

_Totally Kawaii_

_ilovestrawberries _

_happytofu _

_-saria-4-ever- _

_sakuraxsyaoran  
_

**Orange - Juice**

**Chapter 6: Their first kiss??**

Sakura's POV

_'Where does he think he's going? He can't be that scared can he?'_

I didn't know what happened to Syaoran, I mean all I wanted was some popcorn. Maybe I should go after him, make him buy me some more candy! And ice-cream, pizza, a hot dog, 2 hot dogs! Ooh even better 3 hot dogs! What was I going to do? Oh right Syaoran.

My POV

Quickly getting her purse Sakura ran out the door towards the other side. Just when the exit sign was in her view her cell phone went off. Struggling to run and find her phone in her purse she finally grabbed a hold of her phone only to have it fall out of her hands while her body collided with another. (A/n you guys can guess who it is right?)

Sakura ran right into Syaoran making them both fall back. Sakura being the inexperienced person that she was fell right on her butt; Syaoran on the other hand knew martial arts and was "_balanced"_ so he was fine.

"Owwww... this is what I get for going after you, if I had known I would've just stayed inside."

"…"

"So why'd you leave?" she asked still lying on the floor.

_'Oh shit! Uhm think think Syaoran! You're smart!'_

".er... the movie scared me" _'what?! That's the best u can come up with? I should fire you!'_

"That's it? BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA you're such a chicken!" she started laughing uncontrollably.

"OH MY GAWD! OW my tummy hurts!"

Syaoran smiled inwardly at how childish Sakura no matter how old she gets.

"So I bet you went after me so I can buy you some more candy am I right?"

"Hihi yeah... so are you going to help me up or what?" she giggled out.

Syaoran was beginning to feel all fluttery every time Sakura smiled. He reached out a hand to help her up, he grabbed her hand and felt as if she was suddenly now apart of him. It was a strange feeling he never felt before, after all he did have a lot of girlfriends. But this time it was different, it felt like they just…. fit.

He began to move towards her slightly, only to trip over the purse she had dropped before.

BAM

Syaoran had fallen right on top of Sakura, with her legs tucked neatly between his. Her hands absently on his chest, while he used his hands to support himself above her. While trying to get off of Sakura Syaoran felt himself caught in her eyes, while Sakura in his. Luckily for them it was dark so not many people could see what they were doing… ahem or what_ position_ they were in.

Syaoran felt his head slowly moving in towards her while his lips searched in the darkness for hers. He could feel her rapid breaths on his lips. Wanting him as much as he wanted her. He moved in closer, his lips barely touching hers…. Until…

**A/n is it me or do I just keep on doing this. ARE THEY EVER GONNA KISS?? Hahahah I duno either! Sry if I chapters are short! I don't really have that much time! I have to squeeze this in between my articles for my school paper! IM SO SRY!!! I'll try to make them as long as possible! PLS RR and tell me what I did wrong in this chapter cz i dont think that it's very funny... sniff sniff**


	7. Feeling the warmth

Last time on your fav fic…

_Syaoran felt his head slowly moving in towards her while his lips searched in the darkness for hers. He could feel her rapid breaths on his lips. Wanting him as much as he wanted her. He moved in closer, his lips barely touching hers…. Until… _

**Piwi's thanks**

ilovestrawberries: THANKS A BUNCH U REVIEWED TWICE!

cherrygirl06

phantomX15

salin

sakuraxsyaoran

**Orange-Juice**

**Chapter 7: Feeling the warmth**

Loud ear popping screams were heard from the theater, ruining Sakura's and Syaoran's moment. Realizing how close they had gotten, a weird feeling pumping through their veins, they both brushed it away.

Syaoran got up brushing himself off pretending like nothing had happened. He walked towards the door, still remembering Sakura's breath on his lips. Leaving Sakura behind speechless not to mention _breathless_, now she knew what they meant when they said "steal your breath away", it was exactly how they said it, but even more special, they never said that you'll be stealing his breath too. Still stunned, Sakura composed herself and ran after Syaoran.

Buying a load of popcorn, candies, and 3 hot dogs. Making Syaoran carry everything Sakura strode into the theater. Sitting down she gulped down everything in a few bites making the movie goers sweat drop at her actions.

15 minutes later, Syaoran was _"bored_" and decided to text Eriol again about some dirty thought he was having. Trying carefully not to let Sakura see, but maybe he hit his head when he fell since Sakura definitely saw the minute he took it out, but was too dramatized to do anything.

"AHH!"

"Ow ow ow ow ow Sakuraaaaaaaaa** LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME**!" Syaoran whispered loudly in her ear, still trying to focus on his phone for a certain reason.

Sakura on the other hand was too busy trying to bury herself in Syaoran's arms to even notice what she was doing. Sakura had her legs on Syaoran's lap, while her arms encircled his waist hugging him tightly as if her life depended on it.

Syaoran was too... "not scared" to even notice that he too had wrapped his arms around her waist, while he rested his head on top of hers. They stayed that way until the movie was over.

"SAKURA! SYAORAN! WAKE UP! THE MOVIE IS OVER!"

"Huh?"

"Gosh you guys are such babies, come on we've got more shopping and lots more fun things to do!"

Still scared out of her mind sakura continued to cling onto Syaoran as he tried to drag her out of the theater with much difficulty.

Seeing as how sakura couldn't possibly take anymore walking around they decided to continue her birthday gathering the next day. Tomoyo left with Eriol and Syaoran took Sakura home in his car. They decided to take a walk through the park since Sakura wouldn't stop whining.

"Burr its really cold out here; I should've brought some gloves." Sakura said shakily as she rubbed her hands together trying to get some warmth.

"Here." Was all that Syaoran said before he took his hand out of his pocket, grabbed a hold of Sakura's hand before putting both of their hands in his pocket. (Awhh so kawaii)

Suddenly not feeling the cold anymore sakura felt warmth throughout her entire body. Smiling happily to herself she and Syaoran continued to walk like that all the way home, leaving his car by the park.

'_I can't believe I just did that. Should I let go? But she might get cold, this feels nice, I should just walk slower…'_

**A/n okies sry guys no kissing scene maybe next chappie that is if I get at least hm... 6-7 reviews I was SERIOUSLY going to put it in but that would mean a REALLY LONG chapter so I promise there will be some kissing but wasn't that just kawaii? I don't think this chapter was very good, please forgive me I'm sad… sniff sniff PLEASE RR!**


	8. The heartbreak

'_I can't believe I just did that. Should I let go? But she might get cold, this feels nice, I should just walk slower…'_

Piwi's thanks

_rage-ember_

_ilovestrawberries_

_happytofu_

_sakuraxsyaoran_

_phantomX15_

_xX-little-cherry-Xx_

**Orange-Juice**

**Chapter 8: The heartbreak**

After the little incident, Syaoran just seemed to have avoided her like the plague. She didn't know what she did or what to do. Every time she tried to talk to him he would disappeared as soon as she got close to him.

Since she didn't have any classes with him because he was a junior and was in the upperclassmen section, and sophomores weren't allowed up there. The only chance was for him to come down to her level.

Sakura's seat was next to the window, giving her the perfect opportunity to not pay attention. Her mind slowly drifted to Syaoran, how warm his hand felt, how awesomely cute he is… and more details about Syaoran. Until she reached the one place, why was Syaoran avoiding her? She had to get to the bottom of this.

BAM!

Sakura stood up while unconsciously slamming her hands on the table. Luckily her teacher was out getting some papers at them moment. Ignoring all the calls of her name, she quickly ran outside the class, making a quick turn up the stairs. All the adrenaline had drained from her body, now she was just dead scared.

She wasn't supposed to be up here, this was the floor for juniors, and she would be easily spotted since each floor's uniforms are different. Taking in a deep breath she sprints towards Syaoran's locker.

Instantly she saw Syaoran and his messy hair, his attractive amber eyes, his cute... '_Arg Sakura! FOCUS_!'

She quickly had hid herself behind a wall near Syaoran's locker. She heard the bell rang for class; Syaoran being who he is was walking slowly as usually as his friends dissipated into their class. Sakura knew that this was her chance.

"SYAO—oops Syaoran!" she waved her hands in the air as if she was some crazy maniac.

Syaoran heard his name and turned towards where the voice came from, only to sweat drop at Sakura's actions. She really literally did look like one of those crazy monkeys with really long arms, looking like they want to pick a fight. He laughed inwardly, Sakura would always be Sakura.

He walked quickly towards her remembering the strict rule this school had about being on the wrong floor. "Sakura! What are you doing here?! You know better! You're not suppose to be here!" he yelled, before Sakura had the chance to reply Syaoran had already begun to drag her towards her floor, since it was okay for him to be on hers.

"Syaoran!" Sakura sputtered out.

"I need to ask you something important!"

Syaoran felt a twang in his heart hearing her voice break. He pulled her into a small corner, he let go of her hand the moment he knew what was coming.

Sakura was surprised at his actions; did he not want to hold her hands? Right why would he? He was a junior, he would only date girls on his floor, and _she definitely_ wasn't even in line. But she had to get this out.

Looking up at him, she felt her heart slowly begin to break for some unknown reasons; it wasn't like he already rejected her. "Syaoran why have you been avoiding me?"

He looked slightly confused, but it looked like he wasn't about to answer her any time soon, so she continued. "I have something to tell you, I was going to wait until I go to Tokyo and tell you, but I feel as if maybe I should tell you this now." Sakura paused and tried to tell what he was feeling, but his eyes were covered by his hair.

Taking in a deep breath she began her confession, slowly lowering her head trying to hide her blush, "Syaoran I …" but before she could finish Syaoran had cut her off.

"Sakura, I know what you're going to say, but I don't want to hear it." She snapped her head up, now she realized why her heart was breaking before. It was because of _him._

She continued to look at him as he continued the destruction of her feelings for him. ".. I mean we still go to the same high school, and well whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it okay?" By this time Sakura had already lowered her head, preventing Syaoran to see if she was upset if anything else.

"Sakura?"

Syaoran began to see Sakura's shoulders begin to shake, he didn't know what to do since he didn't like it when girls cry, and he would usually run or something. But this was Sakura, he couldn't leave her.

"Sakura?" He whispered.

"Hahahaha" Sakura looked up with an extremely happy face, so happy it would look scary to others, but Syaoran was dense so you can't expect much.

"Hahah ahh Syaoran you're such a joker! Of course I don't like you like that silly, I just came up here to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with Tomoyo, me and Eriol this weekend, and tomorrow's already Saturday I forgot to ask you about it."

Syaoran looked slightly confused at this and didn't know how to respond to this.

"Hello?? Earth to Syaoran! You there? So how about it? You going to come?" sakura yelled sounding extremely excited.

"Huh? Oh yea sure, call me with the details okay?"

"OKAY! Well I got to get back to class before I get in trouble okay! I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura turned around and ran back to class, tears flowing freely from her face. Syaoran felt a small droplet of water hit his hand, it wasn't raining and it wasn't like they had a leak in the school… puzzled at this he brushed it off and walked back to his class.

**A/n wahh 1000 and something words longest chapter I've written so far, so what do you guys think?? Poor Sakura ne? Well I promise you the kiss will come, probably in about 2 more chapters sorry this one was slow I had a writer's block it sucked, anyway please RR!**


	9. The truth revealed

_A/n Okies technically it's only chapter 9, just a reminder to you all. Well I'm sorry about the late update, I just got my grades, and my parents were definitely not happy, I'm not either, so you guys are probably happy after this update, I won't be back until I get my grades up again, probably for another 2 months or maybe 3. _

_And I'm sorry about the threat, I wouldn't be that mean to you guys. Please review and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK or if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me. And yes I write for reviews, whoever that was that flamed me about that BETTER NOT COME BACK AND READ MY STORY YOU SORRY LITTO FAT ! _

_ahem PLEASE RR!_

_Piwi's thanks_

_Sakuraxsyaoran- yes she really was going to tell him_

_Ilovestrawberries- haha true true_

_Sakura-Sweets- awh that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me, I'll try my best!_

_Hend- NOO don't be sad! The happy part's coming!_

_Happytofu- well you'll be surprised after this chappie!_

_Guest Gurl- yes yes I will continue it, no worries on that part, the updates will be a little delayed though_

_saiyuki-san- THANKS!_

_iheartanimex3- sniff sniff awh that's so nice!!!_

_rage-ember- hahah yes yes I will continue it; even I don't know what's going to happen._

_Aenaisaigo no Tenshi- hahah nooo don't hide! IM SORRY!!!! Won't do that again!_

_OOC IS MY MIDDLE NAME- awh thanks I will update ASAP!_

_swarMoFguineaPigs0.o- well a little threat made you guys reviewed but no one told me what they want to happen next so I don't exactly have a very good idea about that…_

_anonymous- and you anonymous person out there WHAT U AFRAID TO SHOW ME UR NAME?? if you think I'm superficial DON'T READ MY STORY THEN!_

_Jiade-103- sorry I got a little on edge about that, but you guys have to tell me what you want to happen next instead of just writing UPDATE! Even though that's fine too._

_Sakura-Sweets- yes yes I will update soon_

_Emerald Miko- yea I will try to make it longer_

_Sakuraxsyaoran- yes yes EBILLL PEOPLE and yes I said ebillll._

_BritishAngel- I'll try my best!_

_Ilovestrawberries- okies I did! ENJOY!_

_Angel3Keeper- gasp EVILLL REVIEWER! _

_Last time the time before I got mad at you guys..._

_Sakura turned around and ran back to class, tears flowing freely from her face. Syaoran felt a small droplet of water hit his hand, it wasn't raining and it wasn't like they had a leak in the school… puzzled at this he brushed it off and walked back to his class._

**Orange-Juice**

**Chapter 11: The truth revealed**

The next day Sakura wasn't in class, no one had seen her, or knew what had happened to her. Tomoyo was starting to have a nervous break down; Sakura wasn't answering her cell phone, or her home phone. Her dad and brother were out of town, and plus she was living alone. No one answered the door when Tomoyo called, and Syaoran? He had no idea any of these things were happening.

After school

_Bizttt bizztttt_

**"Hello?"**

**"Syaoran? Hey have you talked to Sakura since yesterday?"**

**"Uhm yea... She came to see me during my 3rd period class. Why what's up?"**

"Well no one has seen her since yesterday, and we don't know what happened to her."

_Pause…. Longer pause…. Reality struck... and…_

**"WHATTTTTT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Sakura

_"Wao, it's getting cold out here, I should head on home."_ Even with those words she continued to sit on the blue swing as petals mixed in with snow flowed all around her fragile body. What she didn't know what her savior was about to come, but soon it would be too late.

Syaoran

'DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT ALL!!!! What the hell was she thinking?! Is she out of her mind? Hm knowing Sakura she's probably just tired from all the stress from school, yeah… that must be it. Oh yea Syaoran keep saying it and soon it'll come true.'

Syaoran walked around blindly as he continued to debate weird thoughts in his head, trying to convince himself that Sakura was okay, she wasn't hurt, and she was fine. Probably home stuffing her mouth with ice-cream.

Syaoran opened his eyes only to find himself in front of the park, the one where he and Sakura always used to hang out at. Subconsciously he felt his feet walking towards the swings.

He saw a small figure sitting on Sakura's usual swing; he squinted to make out who the person was for some reason, only to realize that the person was… Sakura herself.

He quickly ran up to her, only to see her sitting in her school uniform, shivering since she wasn't wearing a coat, her eyes puffy and red, her face pale, while snow covered her body. Sighing inwardly 'Sakura… what happened?' he thought while taking off his coat and giving it to her.

Normal POV

_"Eh?"_ Sakura said as she suddenly felt warm, and someone's aura surrounding her. She looked up only to find Syaoran standing in front of her, worried to death, and looked like he was going to blow any seconds, he was the last person she wanted to see at this moment, but for some reason she felt happy to see that at least he cared about her, even if only as a friend.

Looking back down moving her swing back and forth, Sakura asked _"what are you doing here Syaoran, shouldn't you be at home?"_

_Silence_

Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura. After a long pause, no one said anything for awhile. Sakura wasn't about to sit there and let him torture her like this, having him there was literally killing her… slowly. She shrugged off his coat, and began to walk away. But before she could get anywhere, Syaoran reached out for her arm, pulling her into his embrace. Hugging her tightly as if she was his only life line, while she tried to push herself away from him.

_"Syaoran! What are you doing?! Let me go!!!"_

_"No! What happened to you? Why won't you just tell me?"_

Sakura didn't know what else to do but lie; it was the only way out. "I told a guy that I liked him, but he doesn't like me back, that's all okay? Now you can let me go." It wasn't exactly a lie since she was partially telling the truth.

Before she knew it. She began to ramble on about him, the 'guy' that she liked, while tears poured out from her eyes. By then Syaoran still had her in his arms, but he was looking straight at her face, while she cried.

_"Sakura… who is he?"_ Syaoran asked, while his bangs covered his eyes, hiding the feelings he tried desperately to mask away.

Sakura ignored his questions while she cried, hitting him with her fists trying dreadfully to get away from him.

_"LET ME GO!!! LET GO! LET GO!"_

He didn't know what to do to shut her up, since he had already tried everything to calm her down. It hurt him to see her hurt like this, but that 'guy' just wasn't worth her time... _he_ was. He did the first thing that came to mind. He...

………kissed her.

**A/n SOOO what do you guys think?? Like it? You got what you wanted, they kissed! But what's going to happen next? I have the biggest twist ever for you! You just have to wait for about 3 months, I got a D in math, criesss so I wont be back till I get my grades up! Review or I'll put up another one like chappie 10 again! LEARN UR LESSONS PPL! Oh and if u have any ideas feel free to tell me, since I have just a small idea of what I want to write next!**


	10. Her memories returned

**A/n Okays lets forget what you guys read in the previous chapter 10, this is the newly-improved-now-have-a-plot Orange-Juice. Please RR! Hola! I expect at least 15 reviews before I update again!**

_Serenity's Thanks_

CeruleanFlames- Thanks a bunch you reviewed for all the chapters!

xX-little-cherry-Xx- lol sorry I wont delete it, I am very determined to finish this story.

rage-ember – wah you're the only person who tried to give me an idea of a plot THANKS!

SnowCharms – ahh sorry about it being so sloppy, but this is improved please RR!

Joserinu-chan – Thanks!

Magic is Upon – I will I will no worries!

Jenjengal

4trueSamurai – hihi I'll be sure to check it out!

Last time before I sucked at writing.

_He didn't know what to do to shut her up, since he had already tried everything to calm her down. It hurt him to see her hurt like this, but that guy just wasn't worth her time... he was. He did the first thing that came to mind. He..._

………_kissed her. _

**Orange-Juice**

**Chapter 10: Her memories returned**

Sakura's POV

I felt pain all over my body, what happened to the park? Wasn't I just there with Syaoran-kun? Wasn't he kissing me? Where am I?

Sakura slowly began to open her eyes only to meet green ceilings above her head. Her head was throbbing pounding against her skull. Trying to ease the pain she pulled her hand up to try to rub away the pain only to be stopped by something warm wrapped around her hand.

She slowly moved her head towards the object only to be met by a chocolate colored head.

"Eh?" she wondered out loud

Suddenly the person started moving…

Normal POV

Syaoran had been with her all night; he had carried her to his house after… er the _incident_ happened. He knew that he shouldn't be here, she would probably hate him for what he had said to her, but it was the only way after he over heard Tomoyo talking to Eriol about _it_.

But still his hand didn't seem to want to let go. He didn't want to leave her, but if she were to remembered what had happened she would hate him forever, that was the reason why Tomoyo was so protective of her. But why couldn't he remember _it_.

He wasn't asleep, just deep in thought, searching wildly for the memories that he supposedly had. Suddenly Syaoran felt a small jerk at his hand.

"SAKURA?!" he said louder then he intended.

"S-Syao-Syaoran…you…you look just like _him_."

Syaoran gasp in shock, had she remembered? But he was sure that it wasn't him. Even though many questions were racing through his mind, Syaoran's smile never faltered. He grasp her hand lightly as if she would break if he only tightened his hold.

He continued to stare into her emerald orbs as she to his, but she held a small glimmer of fear in her eyes. Sakura reached out to touch his face as if to make sure that what she was seeing wasn't a dream, when suddenly someone came barging through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo came barging through the door as soon as she heard the news of Sakura. Almost killing her and scaring the crap out of Eriol driving blindly through traffic.

She came running through the hospital doors, almost ripping Sakura's hospital door apart.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed as she wrenched Syaoran out of his chair.

"Did he hurt you? What happened to you? Where did you go yesterday? What..."

"Tomoyo one question at a time, right now I just want to go home…" Sakura glanced at Syaoran from the corner of her eye; it clearly showed that she was afraid.

Tomoyo was curious to why Sakura had stopped talking, she turned to look the in direction Sakura was looking at, she held in a small gasp. Fear flashed through her eyes for a moment, only to be covered by a slightly scary peppy look.

"Come on Sakura, I brought my car, I'll go sign you out now so we can go home okay! I'll be right back." Tomoyo said as she slightly squeezed Sakura's hand.

Walking out, Tomoyo eyed Syaoran dangerously, as if to say 'you touch her, you _die'_

Closing the door behind her, Tomoyo let out a breath she didn't know she had held. Walking away slowly as if the burden she held had just gotten larger she whispered to no one "she remembered…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx000xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/n okies I deleted the other chapter so technically they did kiss..sorta well you guys will find out later, now thanks to rage-ember I have figured out my new plot! YAY!!! It won't be so funny anymore now but it will end soon . Please RR! 15 REVIEWS ppl!**


End file.
